Los pensamientos de Broud
by selin3838
Summary: One-shot: Broud la odiaba, mas que a nadie, pero no pudo evitar que su traicionera mente imaginara que Ayla le correspondería y que él podria llegar a sentir algo mas... esta historia fue sacada del libro "El clan del oso cavernario" de Jean M. Auel... difrutenla


Discleimer: esta historia pertenece a la historiadora y escritora Jean M. Auel de la saga _"Los hijos de la tierra" _el libro _"El clan del oso cavernario"_

_comparto los creditos de esta historia con catherine3838, espero que la historia les guste, no intentamos realmente hacer que esta pareja rara concuerde, solo un punto de vista sobre lo que pasaria si Broud por alguna razon tuviera sentimientos por Ayla. disfrutenla_

Los pensamientos de Broud

Broud miro a su alrededor, después a la mujer sentada a sus pies, _"hasta su mirada es fea-_pensó- _la mirada de su feo rostro es insolente, está orgullosa, ¿Qué podría obligarla a hacer? Espera… ahora es mujer, ¿no? Pues hay algo que puedo obligarla a hacer"_, si Broud pudiera sonreír, de seguro su sonrisa seria malvada y sin contemplaciones, habría odio en ese gesto, tal como lo hay en su mirada.

Broud le hizo la seña, y los ojos de Ayla se abrieron muy grandes por la sorpresa. Era algo inesperado. La joven se sintió incomoda; aunque sabía que debía someterse, tardaba, lo que molesto a Broud _"¿Qué es lo que está esperando? Es tan fea que debería sentirse halagada, ningún otro hombre querría"_

Cuando Ayla echó a correr, aunque no pudo ir lejos, Broud la agarró y arrojo al suelo, el golpearle la cara con fuerza hasta verla sangrar hizo que la excitación de Broud creciera, el que ella se rompiera, hacía que la lujuria de Broud fuera en aumento, la golpeo varias veces más antes de colocarla él mismo en posición, no tuvo reparos y la embistió con fuerza, el grito de Ayla fue digno de oír.

Mientras la embistió repetidamente no pudo evitar recordad la primera vez que sintió odio hacia Ayla, e l día de la ceremonia de su virilidad, ese día él era el héroe de la caverna entera, él era el que había matado al bisonte que hizo que la cueva nueva fuera de ellos, ella ni siquiera debió de haber sido aceptada en el clan, y luego ese tótem, un tótem de hombre, un tótem fuerte, un tótem que solo el "gran _Ursus" _ podía superar, ese pensamiento hizo que Broud embistiera con más fuerza sacando más gritos de dolor de Ayla, ella no merecía ese tótem de hombre, ella era una mujer de los "Otros" una mujer alta y fea, su odio creció cuando recordó el hecho de que mog-ur la aceptara en su hogar, de nuevo tomando la atención que le pertenecía a él, o al menos eso era lo que su orgullosa mente le decía, y ahora dejaban que esa mujer insolente, cazará, La-Mujer-Que-Caza, el simple título lo enfadaba.

Golpeo a la mujer una vez más y Ayla grito de dolor, pero la traicionera mente de Broud ya empezaba a jugar con sus sentidos mientras se acercaba al clímax de su orgasmo, ya no escuchaba gritos de dolor, sino de placer, los temblores que sentía por el dolor y el llanto, eran para el temblores de una mujer que llegaba al éxtasis de la culminación, un gruñido de placer salió de su garganta, cuando su mente capto que Ayla le correspondía, aun en contra de los mismos deseos del hombre, el cese del clímax llego con el fin del orgasmos y también con ello, el hechizo que su imaginación tenía sobre él, fue una sorpresa verla en el suelo, sangrando, herida, con moretones que marcaban su blanca piel, la culpa vino, y tan rápido como la sintió, desecho el sentimiento con odio, se fue con odio de ahí sin importarle como dejaba a la muchacha, estaba furioso por dejarse llevar por aquellos pensamientos sobre él y Ayla, pero sobre todo estaba furioso con Ayla, por no ser una mujer del clan que pasara desapercibida, por no ser la mujer que viera por él y para él, furioso por que ella no le correspondiera, furioso por que fuera fea, alta y orgullosa, furioso por no poder tomarla por esposa, furioso por odiarla como la odiaba, cuando el sabría muy en su interior y aunque no conocía la palabra y realmente no conocía el nombre sentimiento, sabía que la hubiera amado y eso lo enfurecía aún más.


End file.
